Chocolate Marshmallow Bunnies
by moonlitelm
Summary: Eric brings Kyle an Easter treat, although Kyle isn't sure what to make of it...


**Chocolate Marshmallow Bunnies**

Kyle hummed as he vacuumed, head bobbing with the beat of the music blaring from his headphones. His ipod shuffle – a gift from Ike last year, for their secret 'Christmas present' exchange – was clipped to the hem of his boxers. They hung low on his hips, his only article of clothing besides the oversized socks on his feet. One was pulled high while the other fell low, pooled around his slim ankle.

He danced backward, tossing the excess vacuum cord over his shoulder, to avoid it getting sucked up with the dirt. His parents were out, and cleaning helped to relieve stress. Therefore, the house would be more spotless than usual when they got home...he loved his ma, but she sucked ass at cleaning. She was usually too busy running her mouth to focus on doing properly doing chores. Kyle had found dust bunnies hiding behind the photos on the mantle way more than once.

His humming turned into light singing as the song changed, and he closed his eyes, doing a little twirl. He laughed when the vacuum cord twisted with him, tangling up his legs and almost causing him to trip. Kyle shook his head, trying to toss some loose red curls out of his face. They had escaped from his ponytail when he was scrubbing the bathroom floor.

His singing transformed into a scream, as thick arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him right off the ground. His heartbeat pounded over his hears, strumming loud enough that he could hear it over the blare of his music.

His was set on the floor, then the arms move so calloused hands could tug out his headphones. Lips brushed lovingly against his left ear, before a silky voice purred "Happy Easter Kahl."

Kyle relaxed his body against the man behind him, letting out a breathless laugh. "Is that how you say hello? Scaring the living hell out of me? Christ, Cartman I thought you were a rapist."

Eric chuckled from above Kyle's head. "It's not rape if you enjoy it baby." His lips moved, nuzzling against Kyle's throat.

Kyle sighed softly. Eric was always more sedate during the holidays. Something about being them just soothed the bigger boy, made him more tolerable to be around. "Happy Easter" He mumbled back, despite the fact that he didn't celebrate it.

"I brought you something." Eric pulled away, and used his foot to turn the vacuum off. He didn't bother unplugging it. Instead, he turned Kyle around so they were face to chest – the Jew being much, _much_ shorter than him. He held out a small box, which Kyle took gingerly.

"A chocolate marshmallow bunny? Cartman, I can't eat this." Kyle frowned. "I'm diabetic."

"Okay. Well, it's more a present for me." Eric grinned and slowly began backing Kyle towards the couch. The red head sat obediently when it touched the backs of his legs. His head tilted up to stare at Eric.

"Oh? So you bought chocolate, to give to me, so I could say no, so you could eat it?" A delicate eyebrow rose above the rim of his glasses. "Some boyfriend you are, only thinking about yourself." He scoffed, crossing his arms. He tried to look angry, but the amusement and curiosity he was feeling managed to flutter into his eyes, destroying his upset appearance.

Eric merely rolled his eyes as he opened the box. The bunny was left in the plastic container, but set upon the couch beside Kyle's hip. "Just shut up and let me give you a happy Easter, Jew."

Kyle watched as his boyfriend settled down upon his knees. Even sitting like that, he was still almost level with Kyle. The Jew blew a lock of curly red hair out of his face, head tilting to the side just the _slightest_ bit. "And what exactly can you do to make my Easter happy, Cartman?" He asked in a conversational tone.

"You're just not allowed to eat chocolate." Eric shrugged as if that explanation made complete sense. His hands reached up, and he fished Kyle out of his boxers. "Now shut the fuck up before I gag you." He demanded.

Kyle fell silent, but only because he knew Eric really _would_ gag him if he kept talking. His eyes fluttered shut as a warm hand wrapped slowly around his limp cock. With a breathy sigh, he leaned back into the couch to enjoy himself. "Mm, so if I'm not allowed to eat the chocolate, what are you going to do with it?" He couldn't help but ask the question, even at the risk of being gagged – and most likely with his own boxers...he was suddenly very, _very_ glad that he had done his laundry the day before.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Eric replied, sounding annoyed as he leaned forward to lap at the head of Kyle's dick. He smirked as his boyfriend moaned, then shuffled closer. His lips parted as he sucked the head into his mouth, tongue pressing roughly against the tiny slit.

"Fuck!" Kyle hissed, hands shooting forward to grab at Cartman's hair. He tugged roughly, trying to pull the other boys head further onto himself.

Cartman slid off with an audible pop. "Ah ah, Kahl. Be a good little Jew and just sit still." He cooed in a mocking tone, eyes sparkling with laughter at the frustrated groan Kyle gave him. "And close your eyes." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Kyle closed his eyes once more, deciding that being a 'good little Jew' was more beneficial than being a bad one that got gagged and maybe spanked. _God, I hate it when he smacks my ass_ he grumbled internally, brow furrowing with the thought.

Eric took Kyle's silence as an affirmative to him behaving. Wordlessly, he reached for the chocolate marshmallow bunny. He rolled it in his hands for a few seconds, warming the chocolate to a point where it became soft, but not melted. With a devious smirk, he positioned the bottom of the bunny over Kyle's now hard cock. Ever so slowly, he pushed it down, until the crown of his lovers dick pierced right in front of the bunny ears.

Kyle's eyes flew wide open at the foreign feeling. He stared at Cartman with a mixture of lust and horror. "Oh my God, that's disgusting!" He cried, smacking his hand against his boyfriends head lightly.

Eric chortled and nibbled the rabbit ears off, before sliding down past the head of Kyle's dick, biting into the rabbit lightly. He slid back up, teeth scraping the sensitive sides, before popping off. He chewed thoughtfully, eyeing the marshmallow residue which remained behind. "It tastes pretty fucking good." He commented, giving a lazy shrug.

Kyle made soft noises of pleasure as Eric worked on devouring the rest of the rabbit – and himself. "Mm...So does this make me into beastiality?" He joked lightly, watching as the rabbit was destroyed.

Eric simply scoffed and finished the last bite, before going to lick up the marshmallow bits. "Bunny fucker."


End file.
